Book 1 - Changing Paths
by Anai Bloodedge
Summary: A girl found an abandoned village and turned it into a woking village were people can start over or begin their lifes. She meets several people who's life she chances some already live in the village others join through her or her close friends. She has abilities no one has seen before.
1. Intro, Info

**Just So You Know**

This is the first Story I posted here

This Story does not follow Naruto and his friends, but my main character.

This story also isn't the same as the original, as you'll go through the story you'll find out that some of the death are alive while those who should be alive are death as well as things and people that don't appear in the anime.

To make it clear I don't use characters of other anime, I might use their first name, appearance or clothes to describe my character, but it's not them


	2. Chapter 1

**Meeting The Members 3 - 11**

It's night and a young girl is walking through the forbidden forest, she has short neck-length blonde hair her bangs are messy and a little over her eyes, her left eye and a part of her face is covered by bandage her right eye is visible through her bangs showing that they are a night blue, she does not wear any shoes, she wears black tights an inch above her knees over it she wears a dark red straight short skirt with a crimson red frames and the band around her waist it's showing an inch of her tights and the left side is open her top exists out of a short black tank top with a gray jacket over it, on the back stands a night blue star in a circle it also has short sleeves and is two inces above her skirt, around her waist hangs a belt loosly with a small bag attached to it on the back, on her back she has a small black back pack under it is a holster it is holding a small version of a katana, the girl wears gloves, her left only to her wrist, the right to the middle of her lower arm she wears bandage around her ankles and her right shin, on her left thigh she has a black with dark red leg holster it holds a dagger the hilt is black and it has the same logo as her jacket around her neck hangs a necklace the shape of the logo on her back.

The girl looking up at the sky with her hands behind her back holding each other she turns around walking backwards when she suddenly hit something she's pushed forward and losses her balance causing her to fall face first hitting the ground 'Ouch' the girls says as she sits on her knees and rubs her forehead 'What do you think your doing here?' a male voice asks the girl turns her head around and looks up to see a man with orange spiky hair and brown eyes she then turns around compleatly but remains on the ground fully seeing the man though all she sees is the face she already saw and a black cloak with red clouds 'What are you doing here?' the man asks repeating his question looking stern at the girl she moves her bangs out of her face and simply smile with closed eye(s) at the man he looks surprised at the girl as he sees the bandage covering her eye, his expression softens he squats down to her level 'Does it hurt?' he asks in a kind tone with a bit of a worried look 'Yes I am fine' the girl answers looking at the man in front of her 'Let me help you up' the man says he stands up and holds out his hand the girl takes it and jumps to her feet 'Thank you sir' she replies bowing to him 'No need to thank me, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going' the man replies.

'Neither was I, I love watching the stars and forget I'm walking' the girl says as she looks up at the stars again 'Yes they are beautiful' the man says as he looks up as well 'Like diamonds in the sky' the girl comments making the man look back at her she's only an ince or two taller (Itachi's length) she standing side wayes her right to him, the man looks at the girl's blue eye as it sparkles in the moon light 'Beautiful' the man mumbles 'Hu?' the girl replies looking over at the man 'Nothing' the man replies 'I have to go, I'm sorry for waisting your time' the girl says as she walks passed the man 'What is your name?' the man asks 'It's Sora' the girl replies 'My name is Yahiko though I'm known as Pain I'm the leader of Akatsuki' Yahiko/Pain replies 'It's nice to meet you' the girl says 'Same here' Yahiko/Pain replies 'See ya around Yahiko' the girl says as she runs off "Wait what was an 18 year old girl doing here anyway?" Yahiko/Pain thinks to himself.

After some hours Sora is lying on the ground still in the forbidden forest her upper body in the bushes the rest on the path untill she hears a shriek from a woman she crawls into the bushes and looks through the bushes to see what just happend on the ground lies a blue haired woman next of her on one knee a red haired man 'Ouch' the woman cries out 'Are you ok Konan?' the man next of her asks 'Yes, but what did I just fall over Nagato?' Konan asks looking at Nagato as she sits up 'I don't know there is nothing on the ground' Nagato replies as he looks at the ground where sky was just lying then back at Konan 'Oh, I'm sorry you must have triped over my legs' Sora says as she pops her head out of the top of the bushes 'Ahh!' Konan shriek out of surprise, Sora gets out of the bushes and puts a pice of wood in her beg and look at the two in front of her as they get up 'Are you ok, I'm very sorry' Sora says 'I'm fine, it's my fault I didn't look where I was walking' konan replies.

'What where you doing here on the ground anyway' Nagato asks 'I was just looking for some wood' Sora replies with a smile tilting her head to the side a little her bangs move and the bandage is revealed the two looked shocked and a bit sad 'Oh I need to go' Sora says as she opens her eyes and looks up and runs off 'Wait what's your name?' Konan asks calling after her 'It's Sora' Sora calls back she turns around and waves a short moment then continues running 'I don't get it, wood can be found in any forest, so why would an 18 year old girl come to the forbidden forest?' Konan mumbles 'Maybe it's a special type of wood' Nagato replies the two watched Sora untill she disappears then continue their way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Meeting The Members 7 - 11**

Sora is up in the tree's cutting in the wood she found with her dagger, but then she let go of the dagger as she slips and cut her finger she puts her finger in her mouth as the dagger falls down 'What the fuck' A man curses Sky looks down to see a sliver haired man standing and a man with a mask covering everything exept his eyes 'This could be worth money' the masked man says after he took out the dagger and is noe holding it in front of him 'Where the fuck did it came from?' the other man asks 'Don't know, don't care' the masked man says 'It's mine, thank you' Sora says she's hanging upside down in front of the two and quickly took the the dagger from the masked man 'Who the fuck are you?' the silver haired man asks 'Hand it back over' the masked man says 'I'll give you this' Sora says as she holds two golden rings to the man on her hand 'It better be real' the man says snatching the rings out of her hand 'So who the fuck are you?' the silver haired man asks once again.

'My name's Sora, nice to meet you' Sora says with a smile 'My name is Kakuzu and this idiot is Hidan' Kakuzu says as he puts the rings away after looking if they are real 'Shut up, don't call me an idiot you old basterd' Hidan snaps 'Your a jashinist arent you?' Sora asks with a smile 'Yes, what the fuck is it to you?' Hidan asks he sounds and looks pissed, but instead of scaring her he only made her laugh 'Your funny' Sora says giggling as she let go of the branch and landing on her feet 'See ya' Sora says as she runs off 'What the hell did just happend?' Hidan asks 'She gave me two rings which are worth alot of money and figured out your a jashinist just by looking at you' Kakuzu replies 'Though the question you should ask is why a young girl would be in a place like this and not fear either of us' they both look at Sora as she disappears then make their way to where they where going.

Sora is walking through the forbidden forest not paying attention to the road once again though this time she isn't looking up at the stars, but at the wood she was working on earlier before she met Kakuzu and Hidan, she's cutting it though with a small knife, she has gotten far it looks like an small arm part the size of a child (a 5 year old), walking straight ahead only looking at the wood she didn't see the two men walking her way 'Woah hey what's out' one of the two says, but before Sora could look up she walked into the other man, well he is short so it's more like triped over him and landed on his back dropping the two things she was holding 'Get off me' the short man says in a low angry voice 'Oh no' Sora says as she get's of the man's back and makes her way to where her items landed she picks them up, first she puts away the knife then she rubs the dirt of her half crafted arm then she looks at the two one has long blonde hair and looks like a girl the other looks like well a tan angry short man (I'm talking about Hiruko ofcourse) 'I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going' Sora says bowing to the two 'What are you crafting?' the short one asks 'It's an arm' Sora replies.

'Oh no, don't tell me you believe in eternal art as well? art should be a blast' the blonde says 'Not again Deidara, art is eternal' the short one says 'That is not true Sasori no dana, art is a blast' the blond replied in only a short moment the two start arguing forgetting Sora is standing there untill both turn to her 'You crafted that arm so you must believe art is eternal' the short one says 'That doesn't mean a think, she could have made it to burn it later or something' the blond comments 'Um.. Actually as long as it's beautiful I don't realy care either way' Sora replies 'So what is it you believe art should be?' Sasori asks 'I believe it should be beautiful no matter what way it is' Sora replies 'That is stupid' Deidara relies 'I think the stars are art, they have been up there for years yet when you look up you never actually see the same stars since the world slowly spins around' Sora says looking up, the two look up as well for a moment then back at the girl seeing one eye bandaged then her blue eye as it sparkles in the moon light the girl then looks at the two with a smile 'I need to go' Sora says as she turns around and walks away 'What is your name?' Sasori asks 'Sora' she answers with a smile before walking away 'For a brat that girl is smart' Sasori comments 'I must agree on that, she looks 18 so she must be younger than me' Deidara replies


	4. Chapter 3

**Meeting The Members 11 - 11**

'How much further is it Itachi? my feet are killing me' a shark like man asks the man with black hair in a low loose ponytail who's walking next of him 'Not much further Kisame' Itachi replies 'Why does leader-sama want us to meet up in person and why are we walking through the forbidden forest?' Kisame asks 'I don't know why we are meeting in person.. the forbidden forst isn't a place for the weak so there won't be an ambush or something like that besides that it's the fastest path to take' Itachi explains 'Do you think a teenage girl would walk through the forbidden forest and kill one of it's creatures?' Kisame asks (Yes I said creatures the forbidden forest have no normal animals) 'A teenage girl wouldn't survive a minute let alone kill one of the creatures that walk around here' Itachi replies 'Then I'm seeing ghosts, because there's a teenage girl over there with some kind of wolf-tiger over her shoulder' Kisame says pointing to their side Itachi looks to his side to see Sora with a wolf-tiger creature over her shoulder it's twice her size she turns to her side to see the two men staring at her she smiles at them and waves then she stoppes a wind blow by remoing her bangs while she closes her eyes untill the wind is gone 'Her eye is injured' Kisame says 'I can see that' Itachi replies.

Sora looks at the two guys talking then walks over to them 'I don't mean to bother the two of you, but could you tell me which way is east?' Sky asks 'I'll tell, but only if you tell me how you killed that thing' Kisame replies 'Hu?.. oh this? I just stabed it through heart which is on the other side of normal animals' Sora replies 'The heart is on the other side?' Kisame asks 'Yes, weird ain't it?' Sora replies with a smile 'Why is a dagger still in the beast?' Itachi asks 'I heared someone says they can heal even their stabed heart unless you take out the heart or leave it stabed' Sora replies 'And why didn't you just take out the heart?' Itachi asks 'Um... guess I'm just not in the mood yet' Sora replies 'You are one odd girl' Kisame comments 'I am?.. so what about telling me where east is?' Sora asks 'That way' Kisame says pointing east 'Thank you' Sora says bowing to the two and walking in the direction 'Girl what is you name?' Itachi asks 'It's Sora, you?' Sora asks turning back to the two 'My name is Itachi and this is Kisame' Itachi replies 'Itachi Uchiha and kisame hoshigaki?' Sora asks 'Yes' Itachi replies narrowing his eyes at her 'It's nice to meet to two of you, I hope we meet again, If you don't mind I have to leave now' Sora says with a smile then walks away 'She knows who we are, but she does not seem to fear us' Kisame says 'Look at what she's holding, I doubt she is a normal girl' Itachi says as he continues walking to where they where going.

Sora had stopped for a while, she got sick of carrying the beast around so she sat it down took off her jacket and skirt then started cutting the beast, first the heart out throwing it far away probebly hitting someone or thing then she skinned it taking off the fur and head only the top then the bones out without damaging it after a coupe hours she was done she has the bones putting them in her bag and like a fur coat, it's still the shape of the beast, she can wear it with the beast's head on her head hiding her own and took out the eyes so she can look through those holes, she threw the meat and organs around keep other beasts away, once done she continues her walk after awhile she hears a shriek in a childish boy's tone Sora looks through the holes to see a lollipop guy and a plant guy with two halfs one black the other white 'Don't eat Tobi, Tobi doesn't tast good, Zetsu please save Tobi' the lollipop guy waves his arms around and must be the one talking since the other one doesn't look like he's talking 'Tobi it's a person' the white half says 'Maybe we can eat it' the black one says 'What? why would you want to eat me?' Sora asks 'It can talk' Tobi says and hides behind Zesu 'It is human Tobi' both sides say.

'Is Zetsu sure?' Tobi asks looking at Sora from behind him 'I am human' Sora says as she moves the beast head back letting it hang in her neck 'Ah! the beats is a pretty girl!' Tobi yells 'Um thank you I guess' Sora says 'It's one of the creatures here, did you kill it?' Zetsu asks frist the white half than the black half 'Yes I did, after a while I truned it into this and I've been throwing the inside around to keep the other beast away' Sora explains 'So you're the one who gave me those snacks?' the black side asks 'Um.. I guess' Sora replies not sure about the guy 'Thank you for the snack' the white side says 'No problem' Sora replies with a smile 'Hey, Hey, what's pretty girls name, Tobi's name is Tobi and this is Zetsu' Tobi says hyper 'My name's Sora, nice to meet you both' Sora replies 'Nice to meet you too' the guys reply 'I have to go now' Sora says then walks passed the two 'Bye, bye Sora see you again' Tobi says happy 'Yeah sure' Sora replies then continues walking 'That girl is not normal' Zetsu comments 'I agree, no ordinary woman can kill a beast like that regardless of the age' Tobi replies in a low serious tone.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Cafe**

The next day around noon the akatsuki members are gathered in a village known to all criminals they are in a cafe in a dark corner in the back of the room talking about what they found and what to do it is loud in the cafe everyone around them talk about the crimes they committed murder, theft, rape and other things, but the group next of them got into an interesting conversation 'So did you pay off Sora yet?' a guy with short dark blue hair asks 'That bitch can bite me' a guy with a dark brown mohawk laughs 'When are you supposed to pay her?' a guy with long black hair asks 'Two days ago, but she didn't show up, so I bought this from the money' the mohawk guy says as he points at a golden tooth in his mouth 'Sora won't be happy about it when she finds you' the blue haired man says 'Then that bitch should have come on time' the mohawk guy replies 'I heared she ripped a guy apart because he didn't pay her' the black haired guy replies 'Sora may looks like an innocent 18 year old girl, but she is stronger than an S-rank criminal' the blue haired guy adds 'I'm not scared of her' the mohawk guy says cocky.

After saying that someone knocks on his head 'What the hell?' the mohawk guy asks looking behind him to see the head of a Wolf-tiger beast 'What the fuck are you?' he asks yeling jumping up out of shock, the akatsuki member watches as they are now fully interested 'Oh Hey Sora, I see you got a souvenir from the forbidden forest' the blue haired guy says with a smile 'Yashiro' Sora replies happy removing the head and showing a smile 'How was your trip?' the black haired ask 'Fun Reisi, though the forest was surprisingly busy from every other day' Sky replies 'What do you mean?' Yashiro asks 'Well I've seen 9 men and a woman walking around, well actually I also talked to them' Sora replies 'Anything specific about them?' Reisi asks 'Black cloak and red clouds' Sora replies with a smile that statement made the akatsuki members look at each other.

'Oh yeah, where is my money Cho?' Sora asks turning to the door as the mohawk guy is trying to slip away 'Oh yeah about that, you see I was I was robbed the day I had to pay you, but I'll gat your money as soon as possible' Cho says rubbing the back of his head with an awkward little laugh 'Don't lie' Sora says serious narrowin her eyes at him 'I.. I'm not, it really happend' Cho says trying to stay calm Sora walks to him and sighs as she stands in front of him 'Are you sure?' Sora asks 'Y.. yes' he replies still nervous 'Alright then' Sora says with a smile turning to the other two guys now standing next of Cho he let's out a sigh of relief Sora's eyes narrow as she looks back at him from the corner of her eyes in only seconds Sora's hand is in his mouth holding one of his teeth 'Ahh...' Cho replies out of shock with only one movement Cho is in the ground bleeding from this mouth and Sora is holding a golden tooth 'If your going to lie to me make sure I can't see it' Sora says with a smirk holding the tooth in front of her everyone in the cafe looks at what just happened then returned to their own group talking about the idiot on the ground 'You bitch' Cho mumbles while spiting out blood.

Sora looks down with one hand on her side the other with the tooth in it hangs next of her body 'What was that?' Sora asks in a deathly tone looking at him daring him to say it again 'N.. nothing I.. I'm sorry' Cho says he stans up and leaves the cafe Sora walks back to Yashiro and Reisi taking a seat with them 'That was fun' Sora says with a smile and a soft tone 'Hey Sora about the people you met in the forest' Yashiro says 'What about them?' Sora asks 'You know their Akatsuki right?' Yashiro asks 'Ofcourse I do, I know everything Orochimaru told me' Sora says with a smile 'Orochimaru?!' a voice asks loud from behind the three, they look behind them to see the akatsuki members looking at them well more at Sora 'Oh hey guys, nice to see ya again' Sora says with a smile 'You talked to Orochimaru?' Deidara asks clearly not happy about it 'Yes, he knows alot so I have been getting things for him and he tells me things' Sora replies with a smile 'So you work for him?' Yahiko/Pain asks 'Sora works for no one' Reisi snaps 'Stay out of it' Deidara snaps back, Reisi and Deidara starts arguing about Sora working for Orochimaru.

'Both of you enough there is enough blood already' Yashiro finaly snaps, the two and the other Akatsuki members look at him seeing him pointing at Sora so they look at her to see her covering her ears with her hands and an unamused expression on her face 'I'm sorry Sora' Reisi says sitting back down Deidara sits back down as well Sora removes her hands and look at Yahiko/Pain with a serious look on her face 'I work for myself and no one else, everything I do, I do for myself' Sora says serious then stands up and leaves the cafe the head of the beast back over her head 'I feel sorry for whoever attacks her today' Reisi comments 'Yeah, she's in a bad mood now, so she'll destroy anyone who angers her more' Yashiro replies the two stands up and leave the cafe after paying the akatsuki members look at each other then talk about meeting Sora in the forbidden forst.


	6. Chapter 5

**Something To Never Forget**

The Akatsuki are walking together through the forbidden forest when they see two man standing in an open field one has silver hair and glasses the other long black hair and a face of a snake 'It's Orochimaru and his pet Kabuto' Deidara comments 'Look it's Sora' Tobi says in his usual hyper voice 'What is she doing?' Deidara asks 'It looks like their talking' Sasori replies the members watches for a moment then Orochimaru and Kabuto jump away as an exploition comes next followed by a cloud of dust the foce even reached the akatsuki members 'What just happend?' Yahiko/Pain calls out as the dust around them started disappearing 'Do you think they attacked Sora?' Konan asks 'That was Sora's doing, not us' a voice says soon after Orochimaru and Kabuto stand a few feet away from the akatsuki members 'You' Deidara hissed, Orochimaru and Kabuto jump back just in time a strong wind blows shattering the ground between the two men and the akatsuki 'What the fuck was that?' Hidan asks 'That was Sora' Kabuto answers pointing to where she's standing the akatsuki look over at her to see a path of broken tree's, the damage starts from the tree's in front of Sora and go's straight to where Orochimaru and Kabuto where standing and beyond.

Sora is looking straight at Orochimaru pissed off her bangs are at the side of her face showing her blue and bandaged eyes the look on her face shows she want's to murder someone 'She looks fucking pissed' Hidan comments 'I assume You said something she didn't like' Kakuzu says looking at Orochimaru 'I merely told her the truth about her parents' Orochimaru comments 'That is?' Yahiko/Pain asks with all members looking at the snake man 'He used them as test subjects then make them have children just to see what the outcome would be' Sora explains the members turn to their side to see Sora standing next of Itachi 'He tried to kill them after they had kids, but they escaped' 'Though I did found them and killed them anyway' Orochimaru adds '8 years later' Sora adds 'Unfortunatly you and your big brother escaped, untill he tried to kill me 10 years after that, it got him killed though' Orochimaru says then he and Kabuto jump each a side as another force of wind blows creating a path of shattered ground again, Itachi saw a red glow from under her bandaged eye.

'Are you angry Sora?' Orochimaru asks with a smirk 'Angry? now what makes you ask that?' Sora replies as Orochimaru jumps away avoiding needles that are comming from one side then he jumps away once again as a boy appears trying to cut him with a blade the boy jumps to Sora's side he looks just like her exept his eyes are both blue and his hair is tied in a mid ponytail 'I see, so that's why you wanted his body back' Orochimaru says 'Turning your own brother into a puppet, you must be proud of yourself' Kabuto comments 'It's what he wanted' Sora replies the puppet pulls the blade back into it's arm since it came out of his arm Sora then turns around and walks away followed by the puppet Orochimaru smirks while everyone else watches her 'Your just leaving?' Deidara asks only to hear a scream of pain from Orochimaru the members look back to see him on the ground bleeding his smirk gone, he's been cut sideways from his left shoulder to the middle of his stomach the members turn back to Sora as she continues to walk away 'How the fuck did she do that?' Hidan asks Kabuto brought Orochimaru back to his hideout somehow and started treating his wounds the akatsuki members followed Sora from a distance.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Lost Village**

After some hours Sora walks out of the forbidden forst into a normal forest followed by the akatsuki in the distance is a village in 20 minutes the village is in front of everyone, Sky walks in it's like any other village exept the fact that is't not a ninja village no one wears a forehead protection headband of a village they do wear a headband (Like Naruto in naruto konoha gakuen) it's black with a crimson star with a light blue diamond in the center like Sky wears on the back of her jacket, those who visited called it the lost village, which is actually the name Sora gave the village 'Sora your back' a male's voice calls out soon enough 2 men land in front of her it's Yashiro and Reisi 'Hey guys' Sora says with a smile and a happy voice 'How was your meeting?' Yashiro asks 'Tell everyone Orochimaru is our enemy and make sure none of the kids goes out alone' Sora replies serious 'Ofcouse, we'll go right now' Reisi replies the two bow to Sora before disappearing 'Miss Sora did I hear that correct? Orochimaru is our enemy?' a man walks over to Sora he has short black hair 'Yes, he's responsible for the death of my parents and older brother' Sora replies 'I see, I'll help spread the word' the man says he bows and leaves to the other man he was working with, 'You can enter the village' Sora says in a sweeter voice as she turns around smiling, the akatsuki members walk into the village and stop in front of Sora 'What the fuck is this place?' Hidan asks 'You can see it's a village and please watch your words, I don't want to cut out your tongue' Sora replies with a smile though it's a little scary.

'I.. I'll try' Hidan replies scared to death 'What kind of a village is this?' Nagato asks 'For anyone who's looking for a new start' Sora replies 'What's that supposed to mean?' Kisame asks 'Everyone in this village ran away from something, are former criminals, in hiding or orphans' Sora replies 'Did you create this village?' Yahiko asks 'Yes, I found this abandoned, though the buildings where still in good shape when I found it' Sora answers 'How did so many people found this place?' Konan asks 'I found most of the orphans or ran into people who needed a place' Sora answers 'How do you know the 'former' criminals won't turn againt you?' Kisame asks 'They've seen a bit of what I can do and made it clear that anyone who would take the peace here would pay with their lives' Sora replies serious, but with a smile also a bit scary 'Damn you are deathly scary, you know that?' Hidan asks 'I've been told before' Sora replies 'Sora what are you doing?' a female voice asks then two woman appear on each side of Sora one has chest length dark red hair and orange eyes the other has chin length white hair with a dark red line on the left and yellow with a tint of orange eyes 'Yumi, Yuka good to see you two are still alive' Sora says with a smile 'Um. yeah.. If you have time, Yumi needs to be fixed again' the red hair probably Yuka says not really caring 'Again?' Sora asks looking at Yumi the white haired girl 'That bitch didn't watch my back' Yumi yells 'Watch your tongue before you lose it' Sora says in a threatening tone 'Sorry, Sora' Yumi replies as she takes a step back and covering her mouth 'How about we go somewhere else?' Sora asks looking at Yahiko he nods and the group follows Sora and her friends.

In a short moment they in the living room of a mansion in the center of the village 'So what are the akatsuki doing here?' Yuka asks 'I don't know, you'll have to ask them' Sora repies Yuka is sitting on the cough with Yumi next of her shirtless, but with a bandage bra her arm is loose almost off it's kept in place by bandage she also has a cut on her chest side ways between her breasts it's also bandaged, there is a box on the table Sora takes off the bandage that cover the injury on Yumi's chest then out of the box she takes out a needle and thread and stitches it up she does the same with Yumi's arm 'Couldn't she have done that?' Deidara asks 'I'm not bothering with her injuries since she get's them to many times, besides Sora is the only one who can heal them' Yuka replies Sora holds a hand in front of Yumi's chest and her injured arm then white light glows from her hands and the injury slowly heals and the treath disappears 'What the hell?' Hidan comments 'Interesting' Sasori and Kakuzu mumbles 'How are you doing that?' Konan asks the wound is healed and Yumi puts on a new shirt Sora takes a seat in a chair between the two girl and the akatsuki.


	8. Chapter 7

**Some Things About Sora**

'What are you?' Hidan asks 'I said before Orochimaru used my parents as test subjects then made them have children I'm one of the two' Sora replies 'And the puppet you used to attack him was your older brother?' Sasori asks 'Yes, he asked me to make a puppet out of him if her dies early, saying then he could still be of use to me' Sora replies Sasori simply nods 'So you're still human?' Deidara asks 'I guess' Sora replies 'The only one here that isn't human is Yumi' Yuka comments 'You aren't human bitch' Yumi snaps the two started arguing about it 'Shut it or both of will be death' Sora finaly snaps and the two instantly shut up 'What was all that stuff you did, I mean like that attack you used on Orochimaru and healing Yumi's wound' Deidara asks 'One of the abilities I'm born with, it's a possible effect of the experiments used on my parents' Sora replies 'How did you do that?' Deidara asks 'Sora should you tell them about it?' Yuka questions 'Those abilities are in the eye under the bandage, is it not?' Itachi asks 'Leave it to an Uchiha to be a know it all' Yumi mutters Itachi glares at Yumi and Sora just giggles 'This is more fun than I though' Sora comments 'Is Itachi right?' Yahiko asks 'Indeed he is' Sora says with a smile she takes of the bandage to reveal a crimson red eye though the skin around it looks burned 'Wow your eye looks awsone and the skin painful' Hidan comments.

It went silent Yuka took a book out and started reading Yumi left and Sora just sat in the chair with her eyes closed 'What are we still doing here?' Deidara whispers to Sasori 'How should I know' Sasori replies 'Are we going to just sit here?' Itachi asks looking at Yahiko, Yuka looks up for a few seconds then turn back to her book 'You could look around the village, just don't destroy anything or kill anyone' Sora says opening her eyes and looking at the group 'And what if one of us do one of those by accident?' Hidan ask 'If you destroy somthing you'll be fixing it or be in alot of Pain, if you kill someone you better run' Yuka answers not looking up from her book 'Why should we run?' Deidara asks 'Sora will tear you apart' Yuka replies looking up at Deidara seriously Sora just smiles at them all 'Then well be careful in the village' Yahiko says as he stands up the other stand up as well 'Do we need to take of our cloak?' Konan asks 'I guess it's a good idea, people of other villages sometimes visit, but it's not like the people of the village would care' Sora replies 'Does no one fear us here?' Kakuzu asks 'Yes, though they are afraid of death, but they know only an idiot would try anything while I'm around and even if I'm not in the village it'll only be an idiot' Sora says the group nods and leave into the village without cloak.


	9. Chapter 8

**Akatsuki through the village 2 - 11**

The akatsuki members split up each their own way, Sasori and Deidara found an art shop to their surprise they find Sora in side with some kids 'Remember no matter what you believe art is don't fight about it, the important thing is that you believe in it and make something beautiful no matter what anyone says' Sora says with a smile the kids smile and talk through each other, there is a man and a woman probebly around their 40 behind the desk smiling at the children 'Now you kids go outside and play, but don't leave the village with out an adult' Sora says the kids nod thank Sora and walk out of the store 'That was interesting' Deidara says 'Hi Sasori, Deidara' Sora greets with a smile 'Interesting place' Sasori comments 'Why is there an art shop?' Deidara asks 'Sora found many ways to use art as a weapon, which are the items in this shop' the man of the store says 'And how do they learn?' Sasori asks 'Some of those ways are known by people in the village they show the children and teach those who wants to learn' the woman answers 'What about the things only Sora knows?' Deidara asks 'I show it and teach what I can to those who want to learn' Sora says 'Some of the kids just want to make something even if it does nothing in battle' the man says with a smile 'You mean they make useless things? why?' Deidara asks 'It's fun' Sora answers 'Fun?' both Sasori and Deidara asks looking at each other than at the 3 smiling at them.

'Art is supposed to be beautiful and fun, not a war' the woman says 'In the store next door you have all kind of creations made out of different things by the villagers like paintings, sculptures and more' the man says 'And those things are art?' Deidara asks 'I believe it is' the man says 'I'll show you' Sora says with a smile the three leave the art store to the next it's called a free mind as they enter they see all kinds of things there is a stairway going up in the room their now in they see items made out of wood, stone and other material though nothing to colorful 'There are no colors' Deidara comments 'Then let's go up' Sky says walking to the stairs the two followes when their up their eyes widen for a moment 'I have never seen so many colors together' Sasori says 'Most of these are made by the children some by the woman of the village' Sora says with a smile they walk back down the stairs when Deidara sees something 'Why does that door say keep out and has it a lock on it?' Deidara asks pointing at a door under the stairs 'Because the kids are not allowed in there without an adult' Sora answers 'Are there dangerous tools in there?' Deidara asks looking at Sora 'Yes, but it's also explosive' Sora says with a smile 'Show me what's in there' Deidara says grabbing Sora's hands 'Sure' Sora replies and the three walk into the room after Sky unlocks it.

Inside on the wall hang some tools on shelves stand c4, wires and bottles with powder 'What's this? sugar or flower?' Deidara asks as he hols up a bottle with white powder 'That's potassium nitrate I made it' Sky says 'What does it do?' Sasori asks 'Alone nothing unless you swallow it then it could kill you, it probebly will' Sora says 'And not alone?' Deidara asks 'If you add fire it'll explote' Sora answer 'And if you add water?' Sasori asks 'It'll release electricity the amount of electricity depents on the amount of PN and water' Sora explains 'PN?' Deidara questions 'PN is short for potassium nitrate' Sora says shr takes the bottle from Deidara and lays it in the table then gets a glass bottle and fulls it with a bit of water then takes a knife and put PN on the tip of it and drops it in the water, as soon as it touches the water sparks appear 'Wow that's amazing' Deidara says 'Interesting' Sasori comments 'What are the bottles with different colors?' Sasori turns to the shelves looking at the bottles 'Their the same it's only the color' Sky says 'Don't tell me you make fireworks here?' Deidara asks 'Mostly the owner mix the powder and put it in the rockets sometimes I do it' Sora replies 'Who makes the rockest?' Deidara ask 'The children with the help of adults to make sure nothing goes wrong' Sora says with a smile.

'You do alot her don't you?' Sasori asks 'Yes, it's fun to do' Sora replies 'Those clay pots where do you make them?' Sasori asks 'In another room' Sora says she cleans up what she just used making sure there is no more water or PN powder anywhere then leaves with the three locking the door again and to a door at the back greeting the lady behind the desk there they see two sides one has clay and other stuff to make pots and vases and on the other side crafting tools, wood and some already started on projects 'You can make two different things in here' Deidara says 'Yes and both make some mess' Sora says 'How did you get tools like these?' Sasori asks holding one of the crafting tools 'The blacksmith made them with iron or other minerals we bring back, like she does with the weapons' Sora explains 'She must be skilled' Sasori says 'She is' Sora says with a smile 'Hold on the blacksmith is a woman?' Deidara asks 'Yes, and she will throw weapons at you if you do that in front of her' Sora replies 'So she has a temper?' Sasori asks 'A bit, but she is fun' Sora says 'What is this?' Sasori asks looking to his side on a shelf sits a little puppet well it's the size of a 2 year old it has clothes on a dark blue shirt and black pants it looks exactly like Sasori only it's missing an arm 'Wow, it looks like Sasori' Deidara says looking at the puppet 'Your right it does' Sora says 'Why is it missing an arm' Sasori asks.

'Well I made this one about a month ago, but Yumi was smart enough to break an arm, so I broke her arm' Sora says with a smile scaring the two men 'Do you mind it I fix it?' Sasori asks 'Not at all, everything you'll need is in here' Sora replies with a smile 'Sora can you teach me how to make something out of clay like those pots?' Deidara asks 'Sure' Sky answers with a smile Sasori looks at the arm the puppet still has then takes some tools and wood and starts working Sky and Deidara walks to the clay Sora takes some clay Deidara takes a seat at the wheel as Sora lays the clay on it she explains to Deidara what to do after a while Deidara made a mess of his and Sora's clothes and the ground Sora stands behind Deidara and lay her hands on his making him follow, the mouth in his hands keep closed as it doesn't want to tast it, the whole time Deidara's face was red since Sora's head was also on his shounder, so Sasori's making a new arm for the little puppet and Sora is teaching Deidara how to make a pot taking a couple hours.


	10. Chapter 9

**Akatsuki through the village 4 - 11**

After walking for a while Hidan and Kisame got into the same store it's a weapon store Kisame stands in front of all kinds of swords big, small, double edged, double blade and all kinds of styles while Hidan found different types of scythes, double edged blade on both sides, double blade top and bottom then you have scythes with the a arrow bothem to stab with then there is the differense in sizes 'Oh Jashin these look so awsome' Hidan nearly yells 'These swords are interesting' Kisame mumbles 'You two seem to have your own style' a female voice says the two men turn around to see a woman sitting on the counter she has chest lenth dark purple hair tied in a low ponytail and matching eyes she wears a short black tank top and knee lengt black shorts with a dark red open sleeveless vest there is a big scar on her chest between her breast 'Who are you?' Hidan asks 'I'm the owner of this store and the blacksmith' the woman says 'You a blacksmith? no way a woman is the blacksmith' Hidan laughs only to get hit in the chest by an axe 'Aw! the fuck do you think you're doing?' Hidan yells 'You pissed me off oh and don't let Sora hear you curse or you'll lose your tongue' the woman says with a smirk Kisame walks over to Hidan and takes out the axe then over to the woman handing her the axe 'Thank you' she says as she takes the axe 'What is your name?' Kisame asks 'It's Rika, but most call me Scar' Rika replies 'My name is Kisame and this is Hidan' Kisame says.

'Kisame? as in Kisame Hoshigaki?' Rika asks 'Um.. yes' Kisame replies surprised and confsed 'You're the best swordsman I've heard of, Sora said it herself' Rika says amazed 'Really?, how does she know?' Kisame asks proud of himself to have someone like Sora say something like that 'Sora said she saw you fight with no trouble once, she said it was impressive and I should learn from you' Rika says looking at Kisame with sparks in her eyes 'Is that so, well if you want I don't mind' Kisame says 'Awsome' Rika cheers 'RIKA!' a voice yells as the door slams open everyone looks over at it to see Yumi 'What do you want?' Rika asks holding the axe up 'Woah no need for that I came for my scythes' Yumi says holding her hands in front of her 'Oh that' Rika says she turns on the counter jumping of on the other side and walks to the back Yumi walks to the counter where Kisame is standing 'You teaching here?' Yumi asks looking at Kisame 'Yes' he simply anwers 'Better not disappoint her cause Sora will be the first to hear and you will hear from her' Yumi says with a smirk causing sweat drops to appear at the back of Kisame's head Rika walks back in with a scythe is has blades on both sides the blades are black with red flames the tip both top and bottom has an arrow 'Here' Rika says handing the scythe to Yumi 'Thanks.. later' Yumi says as she takes the scythe and leaves 'Yo wait for me' Hidan yells running after Yumi.

'How about you show me what you can do' Kisame suggests 'Sure' Rika replies she walks to the door and yells she going to train a man's voice replies back and soon Rika and Kisame are at a trainng ground out side of the village to find Yumi and Hidan fighting each other 'Hey, how about a two on two spar? you two against us' Kisame calls out 'Yeah whatever' Hidan replies 'Could be fun' Yumi smirks soon enough the battle begon weirdly enough Yumi and Hidan are a good team and don't get in each others way Kisame tells Rika the things she does good and the things she needs to focus on.


	11. Chapter 10

**Akatsuki through the village 7 - 11**

Kakuzu is walking down a street when he stops next of a building as he heard something metal fall 'that was a coin' Kakuzu mumbles he looks at the building and opend to door a little there he sees a table with some coins 'Money' Kakuzu says he opens the door some more and looks inside to see no one is around and walks in closing the door behind him then walks to the table 'What are you doing here?' a female voice asks as Kakuzu was reaching out to grab the coins 'Your Yuka' Kakuzu says as he looks at the one who spoke leaving the money on the table 'Yes I am, now what are you doing here?' Yuka asks again 'I heared a coin fall so I came in to look' Kakuzu simply answers 'And you didn't see the sign saying don't enter?' Yuka asks 'No' was Kakuzu's plain answer 'Yuka we've got the rest of the coins' a young female voice says two little girl with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes stop next of Yuka looking up at Kakuzu one has a little ponytain on the left side the other on the right side 'Thank you Alice, Anna place it on the table' Yuka says the girls do as they are told 'What are you doing here?' Kakuzu asks 'Counting the money we've collected' Yuka replies she takes a seat next of the girls as the two are already making stacks of 10 coins.

'And these two are helping you?' Kakuzu questions 'Yes' Yuka simply answers 'Can they even count or do math?' Kakuzu asks 'They can, but not good yet, that's why their helping me so I can teach them' Yuka explains a bit bored of the man 'Can I help counting?' Kakuzu asks 'Only if you don't take the money' Yuka replies 'Why would you say that' Kakuzu replies narrowing his eyes at her 'Sora said she saw you and how much you love money' Yuka replies 'So she told you to be careful with money when I'm around?' Kakuzu asks 'That and to tell you that if you take money she'll sell you piece by piece' Yuka answers looking up serious at Kakuzu 'I understand' he replies knowing not to anger Sora, Yuka showed some of the money, rubies and other things like that 'How did you guys get this much money?' Kakuzu asks 'Well we do get some visitors who buy stuff or stay a couple days, then there are some people of the village who go out to collect bounties though Sora always get the once who are worth the most money' Yuka explains 'All that still can't make this much money' Kakuzu comments 'Sora goes out somethime to gamble and always come back with twice or even three times the amount she left with' Yuka says 'She must be good' Kakuzu says 'Actually she cheats when she sees she can't win fair' Yuka whispers to Kakuzu so that the girls can't hear her, but Kakuzu can that comment made Kakuzu smirk under his mask, they continued count the paper money while the girl try to count the stacks of coins with Yuka's help that went on for hours since there is a lot of money

Tobi had been into a candy store and is now with Zetsu at the garden behind Sora's house 'I wonder who took care of these flowers' Zetsu says 'They are pretty' Tobi says 'Sora planted them and I take care of them when she can't' a male voice says the two turn around to see an 18 year old boy he looks a bit like Sora though he has black hair and dark purple eyes he wears guardening clothes and boots he wears goggles around his neck the band is black the goggles are silver and the glasses are orange 'My name is Len' the boy says with a smile 'Tobi's name is Tobi and Tobi's friend is Zetsu' Tobi says happy 'It's nice to meet the two of you, just be careful with the flowers especially the forget me not Sora love those' Len says a bit sad 'Tobi will be calm' Tobi says looking at the blue flowers 'Why does Sora love them?' Tobi asks 'They remind her of her brother, they have the same color as his eyes also he always told her she's as beautiful as those flowers and mentions that those flowers are the reason he won't ever for get her' Len explains 'That is a bit sad' Tobi says 'It is, but Sora always smiles when she sees them' Len says with a smile.

Len looks over at Zetsu and sees him drooling a bit 'I see your hungry, please follow me' Len says as he walks to a greenhouse it's locked with a thick chain so he unlocks them and walks in Tobi and Zetsu follows Len closes the door and lock it with a key the two men stops looking surprised at what they see, there is a wide path in the middle on each side are 4 men eating plants 'T.. Tobi is scared' Tobi says "Why whould this be in a place like this?" he thinks to himself in a deeper voice Len walks over the path to the back Zetsu and Tobi follows they go through one door closing it behind them and then another there Len truns on the light revealing human body parts and two half deaht man chains around his wrists holding him up 'Please let me go' one man mumbles 'Tobi knows that man' Tobi says pointing at one of the two 'It's the guy Sora pulled a tooth out of' Zetsu says 'Didn't Sora call him Cho?' Tobi asks 'Ah, yes Reisi and Yashiro brouth him in saying the same thing' Len says with a smile 'What are you going to do to him?' Zetsu asks 'Well you could eat him if you want unless you want one of those' Len says pointing at a couple arms 'I'll take the arms' Zetsu says 'Help yourself' Len says Zetsu walks over to the arms and eat then in the meantime Len takes down Cho and the other guy though still in chains then pulls them along as Zetsu is done the three leave the room and enter the greenhouse.

There Len takes of the chains and the two men run to the door though it's locked the three walk over to the door, so the two runs to the middle of the room both on each side unfortunatly to close to the plants and they get caught and slowly killed screaming in pain as the plants fight over them the three leave once Len unlock the door outside Len place the lock back on the door 'So what was that?' Zetsu asks 'Well Yumi like to call it the torture greenhouse and Sora calls it pay back' Len says 'So you just kill people who cause you trouble?' Zetsu asks 'Yes' Len replies Tobi and Zetsu decided to help Len in the guarden leaving the forget me not to Len as they don't want to get killed by Sora for whatever can go wrong.


	12. Chapter 11

**Akatsuki through the village 11 - 11**

Konan and Nagato walking through the streets of the village when a little girl falls in front of Konan she looks about 4 years old she has long brown hair and yellow eyes 'Are you ok dear?' Konan asks as she kneels down the girl looks up at her with tears in her eyes Konan helps her up and wipe the dirt of the girls face and knees 'Don't cry it's just a little scrape' Konan says as she wipe the tears away 'Mina are you ok' a boys voice calls out as he runs over to the girl the boy looks about 7 and a bit like the girl only he has short spiky hair (like Kiba in shippuden) 'I'm sorry, my little sister can be so clumsy sometimes' the boy says as he stops and bows to Konan 'It's ok, as long as she isn't hurt' Konan replies with a smile 'Sora's smile' Mina says smiling 'Hu?' Konan replies 'Oh yeah, you smile like Sora' the boy says also smiling 'Like Sora?' Nagato asks 'Yes, when Sora smiles we can't help, but smile and we get this warm feeling inside' the boy explains 'And that just happend when Konan smiled?' Nagato asks 'Yes' the boy replies nodding 'I've notice everyone in the village loves Sora' Konan says as she stands up 'Ofcourse, Sora gave us a second chance, the chance to change the path some had chosen or a chance to start fair not worrying all day and night about being attacked' the boy replies 'I'm happy for you two and the other kids in the village' Konan says the boy looks at Konan questioning.

'We grew up as orphans ourselves, but we didn't have a village like this' Nagato says 'Then stay here with us, I know Sora won't mind' the boy says causing the two to look at each other then back at the boy 'Oh yeah my name is Kazu and this is my sister Mina, we live with some other children in a house Sora made ready for us' Kazu says 'There is no adult taking care of you kids' Konan asks 'No most adult already have kids or are former criminals and not able to take care of kids' Kazu says Konan looks at Nagato and he nods then they look back at the boy 'We have to think about staying here' Konan says 'I hope you will stay' Mina says Konan smiles and nods then the two leaves 'I hope Yahiko will understand' Konan says 'I'm sure he will the three of us knows what it's like to grow up with no parents' Nagato replies.

Itachi and Yahiko ended up in the same place, on the far left the end of the the village there are only a couple destroyed buildings 'This looks sad' Yahiko mumbles 'Hn' Itachi replies 'I was even sadder when I found it' a familiar voice say the two look at their left to see Sora in front of a buildig holding two branches of forget me not in them she smiles sad at the flowers 'What happend?' Yahiko asks 'I don't know, when I found the village this part was burned down the rest was a little damaged broken into I guess' Sora replies 'Why are you here with flowers?' Itachi asks 'I made this part of the village a graveyard, but nothing special' Sora replies as she walks away from the building the two follow her to the edge there they see two crosses 'Who did you bury?' Yahiko asks 'I don't actually know them, but when I found this village I also found two kids brother and sister I tried to save them, but I failed' Sora answers sad 'I'm sorry' Yahiko nearly whispers.

Sora kneels down and lay a branch on each grave when a tear slides down her cheek 'It's not your fault' Itachi says as he lays a hand on her shoulder Sora looks up at him then the other side at Yahiko who also placed a hand on her shoulder Sora stands up and wipe the tear away 'Since then I won't alow myself to be weak and let anyone in this village get hurt let alone die' Sora says smiling at the two determination her her eyes 'It's why I don't regret what I am' The two look at each other than at Sora 'I'll help you protect this village and the people in it, I'll even stay' both say in unison 'Thank you' Sora says with a smile and pull both into a hug making both smile.


	13. Chapter 12

**Surprise Visit**

A couple days later it's a early morning and the akatsuki members are gathered out side the village wearing their cloak since it's a cold 'Why this early meeting outside the village?' Hidan asks yawning 'Is this about staying in the village?' Itachi asks still half asleep 'Yes' Yahiko replies 'Well I'm staying, Yumi's fun as hell' Hidan comments the other's say the same thing about staying and a bit of the reason 'What about the Jinjuriki?' Deidara asks 'Forget about them' Yahiko replies they talk a bit about what they are going to do Sasori and Deidara said they'll work in the art shop Kisame will help Rika in the weapon shop and train her as well as some of the kids Konan and Nagato will live with Kazu, Mina and the other kids in their house and help other children, Kakuzu's going to help Yuka with the money and teaching the kids math, Hidan's going to Help Yumi with training and teaching, Zetsu will help Len with the guarden then Tobi, Itachi and Yahiko will help Sora around the village.

'AAAHH!' a voice yells from inside the village the members instantly make their way into the village, inside they find Sora on the ground and a blonde boy on her back 'Naruto...' Sora whines he just giggles 'Hey Sora, did I scare you?' Naruto asks 'Naruto get off her before someone get's hurt' a pink haired girl says 'Sora won't hurt me Sakura, right Sora?' Naruto replies with a smile 'Dobe' both Sora and the black haired boy mumbles 'Awe, you sound like Sasuke' Naruto whines pointing at the black haired guy 'My back hurts, dobe' Sora comments Naruto jumps up off Sora's back, Sora get's up and looks at Sakura, Sasuke and their sensei 'Look what you did dobe' Sasuke states pointing at the red bruise on Sora's left cheek 'I'm sorry Sora' Naruto says bowing to her Sora looks a bit confused at Naruro then starts laughing making him look up at her confused 'There's never a dull moment with you around, right Kakashi?' Sora says with a smile looking over at their sensei 'Sora are you ok?' Yahiko asks the 4 leaf ninja look behind them to see the akatsuki members, Yahiko has a worried look on his face 'The akatsuki!' Naruto yells and the four stand ready to fight 'I am, so don't look so worried' Sora replies as she holds her hand on her cheek and heals her small wound.

Yahiko's worried expresion leaves with a relieved sigh 'So are you guys staying?' Sora asks causing the 4 leaf ninja's to look at her with a shocked expresion on their face 'Yes, if that's alright with you?' Yahiko replies 'Ofcourse, half the men here where criminals like Reisi and Yashiro' Sora replies with a smile looking at her side at the two she mentioned 'You did say something like that before' Kakashi comments 'The village is open for anyone' Sora says with a smile 'Well exept for Orochimaru if he shows his face I'll tear him apart' her expretion and voice stayed the same 'Sora that is scary' Naruto comments 'It is? how so?' Sora asks confused 'You said it with a smile as if it's a normal thing to do' Sakura explains 'But it is normal.. for me' Sora says with a smirk 'Your abnormal and probebly insane' Sasuke comments 'This village is filled with orphans and inocent families who had no home and I allow 'former' criminals to live here and start over, then there is the fact that I have men eating plants in a greenhouse behind my house, so yeah I guess I'm insane' Sora comments with a smile 'You have what?' Sakura asks shocked 'Don't worry it's locked and there are only two keys, none of the children can open it and the adults know never to enter locked doors' Sora replies.

'You're scary as hell' Hidan comments 'Sora we should go to another place to have a conversation with them' Reisi says 'If you say so' Sora replies she turns around walking to her mantion everyone else followes in a short moment everyone is in the living room of Sora's home there they find a couple kids like Kazu, Mina, Alice and Anna also Len, Yumi, Yuka and Rika are there 'Sora you must help us with something' Rika says as she runs to Sora 'With what?' Sky asks confused 'Rika wants to learn to dance' Yuka explains 'The kids want you to sing' Yumi says with a smirk 'I don't know' Sora says 'Please, Sora' Alice says 'You have an amazing voice' Kazu comments the other children start whining for Sora to sing as well 'Ok, Alright, I get it I'll sing' Sora says with small sweat drops at the back of her head the kids cheer and smile big 'Why me?' Sora mumbles 'This will be interesting to see' Sasori comments everyone else of the akatsuki and leaf nods in agreement 'Can you sing Can't Help Falling In Love?' Alice asks 'W.. why that song?' Sora asks quick 'Because I like that song' Alice says with a smile Sora sighs and agrees to sing that song.

In a short moment Sora and her friends got everything ready while the other took a seat with the kids Reisi played the piano, Yumi the guitar, Yuka the violin and Yashiro the cello or bass (like with Janet Devlin in X Factor though Sora sings it like A-teens) the four starts playing and Sora got on a table and starts to sing while Len teaches Rika to dance somewhere in the middle of the song Sora walked over to Sasuke and dragged him with her to dance while she sings, that shocked everyone who's sitting exept the kids they cheer them on happy Sakura's jealous ofcourse, at the end of the song Rika ended up falling taking not only Len with her she also took Sora and Sasuke down, Rika landed on Len while Sasuke landed on Sora causing him to blush 'This was more fun than I thouht' Sora laughs making the other to laugh as well exept Sakura, Len helped Rika up and Sasuke helped Sora up.


	14. Chapter 13

**Visit To The Past**

Everyone is minding their own business Nagato and Konan are with Kazu, Mina and the other kids, Sasori and Deidara are in the workshop, Sasori is helping out with the puppets while Deidara is helping out with the fireworks, Kisame is helping Rika with reparing weapons, Itachi is training Sasuke and Hidan is training with Yumi fighting each other while Yahiko is helping Kakashi training Naruto and Sakura, Kakuzu is helping Yuka with money business, Zetsu is with Len in the guarden and Tobi he is with Sora outside the village at a lake 'Tobi thinks this lake is pretty' Tobi comments 'Sora knows Tobi is hiding something' Sora replies while looking at the lake Tobi instantly looks over at Sora 'Tobi doesn't know what Sora is talking about' Tobi says 'Really? then why did you look at me so fast?' Sora asks 'Because Sora startled Tobi' Tobi says waving his arms around 'Ya know every clan has their own chakra pattern' Sora says Tobi freezes instantly 'What does that mean?' Tobi asks sounding confused 'It's like this Naruto and Nagato have the same chakra pattern that means they are of the same clan same goes for Sasuke, Itachi and you' Sora explains causing Tobi to glare from behind his mask the whole time Sora kept looking at the lake.

'No need to glare at me' Sora says smirking at the lake 'What eles do you know about me?' Tobi asks in a deeper voice 'You know Kakashi' Sora replies 'What makes you say that?' he asks 'You glared at him' Sora replies 'I glare at many people' Tobi replies still in a deep tone 'Yes, but this glare was out of a grudge' Sora replies 'You know nothing' Tobi replies looking back at the lake 'It is because of what happend to Rin?' Sora asks only to make Tobi look at her again 'What do you know?' Tobi asks 'Well Kakashi once told me what happend to his team and how it's been hunting him' Sora answers 'You think Kakashi killed Rin or let her die, but she chose it Kakashi was as shocked as you.. Obito' 'How do you know that? and how do you know my real name' Obito asks 'One other of my abilities allowed me to see the past' Sora answers Obito looked curious at her 'I'll show you' Sora says turning to face him completely Obito does the same she places her hands against each other then both her eyes glow and a flash of light appear.

In a moment the light disappears 'This is the leaf' Obito says as he looks around 'We are in the past' Sora replies 'What's wrong with our bodies and why am I chained to you?' Obito asks as he notice his and Sky's body being a bit see through and the chain around his wrist conected to hers 'Our bodies are in the present I sent our soul to the past, that way we can't alter the past' Sora explains 'And the chain?' Obito asks holding his chained wrist up 'It keeps you save' Sora answers Obito looks at her questioning 'I created the chain because of what happend when my brother did this, he wanted to show a friend the past he forgot though when he saw his mother he ran off, my brother looked for him everywhere he could, but could find him and he had to return or he would have been stuck in the past when he returned the body of his friend became lifeless meaning he's stuck in the past, once stuck there is no way back' Sora explains while the two walk through the streets of the village 'Would my mask go off in the present if I take it off here?' Obito asks 'No' Sora replies Obito nods and takes off his mask.

'Where are we going?' Obito asks after a while 'You'll see' Sora replies then she stops in front of a house 'Where here' Sora says as she walks through the door literally, Obito followes, after going through some doors and walls they stop in a room 'Kakashi?' Obito mumbles in the room stands a young Kakashi in front of him lies his father death 'He just found his father' Sora replies then Kakashi runs out of the house and Sora follows taking Obito with her obviously they stand next of the young Kakashi out side when Sora points to the side Obito looks only to see his younger self stopping for a short moment then walks away 'I should have asked what was bothering him' he mumbles 'Jealousy keeps you from caring about that one person' Sora replies in a moment the day has changed and the two are outside the village 'Where are we?' Obito asks then looks over at Sora to see her pointing again as he looks over at where she is aiming she sees Kakashi and Rin in a battle agains many people after a while of them fighting Kakashi aims his chidori at an enemy, but Rin jump in front of him ready to get hit herself 'RIN!' Obito yells and run forward to get to her side, but is stopped after two arm lengths 'Sora..' Obito says turning to her 'There is nothing you can do, the past must not be altered' Sora replies 'But...' Obito begins, but is cut off 'If you change one thing in the past you can change everything in our present' Sora says 'Rin is worth it' Obito yells.

'I know how you feel right now, but If you where to save her you could destroy someone else's future our present will be altered, think about the village I created and the people who live there in peace' Sora says a bit sad Obito looks shocked 'Did you.. have you seen your brothers death?' Obito asks 'Yes.. and I broke a rule' Sora replies looking down 'What was it you did?' Obito asks walking back to her 'I stopped him from going to Orochimaru and talked to him, he said that he was still going even if it would be his death' Sora replies 'So noting changed, right?' Obito asks 'One thing did' Sky replies 'That is?' Obito asks curious 'Orochimaru was supposed to take this necklace from him after he died and I told him so he swallowed it since I told him I would do as he asked and turn his body into a puppet' Sora says as she's holding a necklace 'I understand, isn't there anyway for me to talk to her only for a moment?' Obito asks 'Talking to her can alter the past' Sora answers Obito looks sad to the ground 'But I can give you a short time' Sora says Obito looks up at her and she takes his hand and walks to a spot in the battle field 'Wait what happend wasn't Rin going to be killed now?' Obito asks seeing Kakashi and Rin fighing again 'Not yet we went back in time again' Sora replies.

Again Kakashi used his chidori this time Sora stops time everything is frozen 'What happend?' Obito asks confused 'I stopped time I can make Rin see us, but not for long and she will still be hit by the chidori' Sora explains then she holds Rin's hand and she moves 'Hu? who are you?.. O..obito?' Rin asks first looking at Sora then at Obito 'We are from the future, we don't have much time to explain' Sora says then tells her a short version of why everyting is frozen and that the man next of her is indeed Obito he tells her what happend to him and seeing her death did to him Rin only smiled and hugged Obito 'Forget everything Madara told you, you promised you would become the next hokage' Rin says with a smile 'I'm not going back to the leaf' Obito replies 'Then at least let Kakashi know you're still alive and help other people' Rin says smiling 'It's about time' Sora says 'But there's still so much I want to talk to her about' Obito complains 'It's ok Obito' Rin says with a smile 'I'm ready' Rin turns back to Kakashi's chidori and Sora nods letting go of her hand and time continues again, Obito falls to his knees as tears slide down his cheeks 'In time you will be able to talk to her again' Sky comments 'What do you mean?' Obito asks looking up 'You could say these eyes are a part of heaven and hell allowing me to do things jutsu can't' Sky replies.

Obito stands up and wipes away his tears 'This eye can send me to the after life' Sky says pointing at her blue eyes Obito looks at her with wide eyes 'Though you'll need to give me time, now I'm only able to stay for an hour it started with 10 min' Sora says with a smile and Obito returns the smile 'It's about time we retuen to our own time' Sora says 'Alrigh' Obito reples also giving a nod in a moment of a flash of light they open their eyes and are back at the lake outside the village the two hear arguing so they look at their side to see both Deidara and Sasori arguing 'I'm telling you brat they are not sleeping' Sasori says 'Then what are they doing? and why won't either respont to me' Deidara asks 'How should I know, Sora has abilities no one knows' Sasori replies Sora stands up as does Obito causing the two to look at them 'Hey guys' Sora says with a smile 'What where you two doing?' Deidara asks 'Visiting the past' Sora replies causing the two men to look at each other questioning the four walk back to the village as Sora explains it's an ability her blue eye has and how it can controle time both past and present, but since the future can change she can't do that.


	15. Chapter 14

**Leaving For A Couple Days**

It's morning a day afer Obito went to his own past everyone now knows about Obito since Sora pushed him into telling after they got back after all it was late and everyone hand returned to the mantion Kakashi was shocked, but happy he even hugged Obito nearly crushing his bones, 'Say Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura how old are you now anyway' Yumi asks as she puts food in her mouth 'We're 17' Sakura replies 'looks like Sora isn't the youngest, besides the kids' Deidara mumbles Yumi and Rika burst out laughing causing them to almost choke 'What I say?' Deidara asks 'Stop laughing anyone would think Sora is 18' Yuka says the akatsuki members look confused at each other than at Sora 'I'm 20 almost 21' Sora simply says taking a sip of her tea 'Drop everything!' Yumi yells as she jumps up off her seat 'What now?' Yuka asks with a sigh 'Sora will be 21 in a week!' Yumi yells that's when it hits her friends 'In the name of everything sharp you're right!' Rika yells jumping up as well everyone starts talking through each other discussing what to do make it a surprise party or just a big party in the mantion 'Their being to loud' Sora mumbles to herself she then stands up and leaves only Kakashi, Sasuke, Obito and Itachi notice.

'Hey where did Sora go?' Naruto asks after a moment 'Sasuke and Itachi's gone as well' Sakura says as she turns to where the two sat 'Obito and Kakashi are gone as well' Rika says 'Did they leave and not tell us?' Deidara asks 'Just like last year' Yuka comments 'What do you mean?' Kakuzu asks 'Last year she disappeared as well, a week before her birthday, we noticed it was her birthday 3 days before the actual day she told people she went out to collect money and returned about a week after she left' Yuka explains 'She's leaving again' Yumi yells as she get's up and runs out of the building the others run after her to the exit of the village 'Have you seen Sora?' Yumi asks a man who's always at the village entrance 'No, but since her b-day is soon I'm sure she will leave today if she hasn't already' the man replies 'He know too?' Deidara asks 'Everyone knows she leaves a week before her b-day' Yuka replies 'Why?' Sasori asks 'Sora doesn't like b-days' Rika replies they all split up looking through the village.

In the meanwhile outside at the back of the village Sora is walking followed by Kakashi, Sasuke, Obito and Itachi, Sora is dressed the same way as when she first met the akatsuki though she has no bandage over her eye and her hair is now tied in a mid ponytail making her look more like a boy, Sora started singing and spinning around (Nightcore - Secret, it's a funny song) a while after she stopped singing she stoped walking and bend backwards when a Fūma Shuriken flies over her then she pushes her feet up standing on her hands as another one flies behind her back then she goes back to standing her back to Kakashi and the three uchiha's 'Come out, come out wherever you are' Sora giggles she puts her hands in her pockets then spins around facing the four as a kunai goes passed her there's a rope attached to it Sora takes it and pulles on it three times the third time she pulles, two men are pulled into the open falling to the ground, but they quickly get up to their feet 'Impressive for a little girl' one of them says 'Your death' the other says as he runs to her trying to hit her with the kunai he's holding though every swing Sora dodges the other man joins in not able to hit her either Sora then hits them both in the stomach with her knee and then kicks them to the side her hands stayed in her pockets the whole time.

'That was fun' Sora says with a smile 'But if I stay any longer my friends will find me' she says her tone serious 'Then die!' one of the two yells as he runs at her again he stops in front of her the kunai an ince away from her face, blood comes from his mouth before half his arm falls to the ground then his upper body slides from his lower body and falls on the ground the rest follows after, Sora's red eye is glowing her expresion serious she turns to the other guy and he just looses his head 'Awe their on their way, guess I should run' Sora says looking passed the four then turns around and runs off the four followed after her, after a few minutes the others land on the ground were Sora just was 'She was here' Rika says as she looks over at the headless body 'How do you know? someone could have cut them like this' Deidara replies 'This was not made by a blade I would know' Rika says 'It must have been Sora using her controle over wind' Reisi says.


	16. Chapter 15

**Time To Eat**

Sora stops at a village after running for hours she turns around to see the four men behind her Kakashi and Obito are sitting while Itachi and Sasuke are a bit bend, but still standing panting from exhaustion 'Are you guys tired already?' Sora asks 'No,.. what.. makes you.. say that?' Obito asks panting 'Come on, let's eat' Sora says after a giggle the two on the ground stand up and the four follow after Sora into the village then a restaurant 'Do you even have money?' Sasuke asks 'I never leave without, besides those two man had money and they can't use it anymore' Sora replies happy they take a seat and soon a waitress stands at their table 'What can I get you?' the woman says with a smile the guys asked for something strong exept Sasuke since he's still a miner the woman nods as she writen down the guys drinks then looks at Sora 'Anything sweet' Sora says with a smile making the woman blush 'Comming right up sweety' the woman says 'Sora I believe she thinks you're a guy' Obito states 'I know, did you know there are more woman then men in this village?' Sora replies 'Your going to pretent to be a guy aren't you?' Sasuke asks 'No, but neither am I going to say I'm not unless they ask' Sora replies with a smile then look into the menu the guys do the same thing 'Here you are, did you make your choice?' the woman says after she places the drinks.

'I'd like the pork ramen' Obito says 'I will have the beef curry' Kakashi says 'Chicken fried rice please' Itachi says 'Then I'll have sushi special' Sasuke says again the woman nods then look at Sora when here eyes fall on one thing in the menu 'Th chefs spicy surprise' Sora says looking up at the woman 'Are you sure, I've heared it's burning hot?' the woman asks 'Nothing is to hot for me' Sora replies with a smile "Well exept these four they might be to hot for me" Sora thinks to herself blushing inside her head, the woman nods and leaves "Their all so cute, I'm happy to serve them" the woman thinks to herself "Sky can be so cute, when she isn't in her serious mode" Kakashi thinks to himself "I must confess to her before someone else does" Obito thinks to himself "I am not the only one after Sora" Itachi thinks "I won't loose Sora to anyone especially not to Itachi or that dobe" Sasuke things, the eyes of the four men are on Sora though the eyes of the other customers are are also on her both male and female all thoughts are like "Wow he's cute" from girls or "I don't know if that's a boy or girl, but hot damn" from mostly men.

"I just know people are staring at me and not just the four in front of me" Sora thinks to herself while her eyes are closed after a moment the foods on the table as well as a can of water incase it's to hot, that's what the woman said 'Itadakimasu' the five say then starts eating the four look at sky as she eats the red coated rice it looks as if it's glowing 'Isn't that hot?' Obito asks 'Not really' Sora replies after swallowing 'Anyone wanna tast?' the four nod and take a bite as soon as it's in their mouth they swallow and immediately drink the water 'That was hot' Obito says after swallowing the water 'My tongue is burning' Sasuke comments 'I wonder if I'll be able to tast my own food' Itachi says Sora just giggles the four then eat their own food luckaly they can still tast it after a moment they are done they all had a second drink the same as before 'I hope it tasted good' the woman says as she takes the plates everyone said it did 'It wasn't to hot?' the woman asks looking at Sora 'Not for me, but it was for them' Sora replies with a smile the woman smiled back then left with the plates while the guys had a bit of pink on their cheeks 'No need to be embarrassed' Sora jokes causing the guys to turn red making Sora laugh.

'Any dessert?' the woman asks once she retuened Itachi obviously aksed for dango's Obito took green tea ice and Kakashi cake 'Surprise me with something sweet' Sora says 'I'll have the same as her' Sasuke says the woman nods and leaves after a while she came back last came Sora and Sasuke's dessert it was very interesting it was a plate with a scoop of strawbery ice cream, a small chocolate mousse cake with a few raspberries and blackberries on it and a Red Wine Poached Pears with a caramel net 'Enjoy' the woman says the five thank the woman then for the food and eat while eating Sora has an expression of joy with a light shade of pink on her cheeks "That's cute" everyone who see's it thinks Sora just ignores the looks she's getting from everyone after some time they are done eating and ordered some coffee they talked a bit when it droped on Sora's brother 'What was your brothers name?' Obito asks 'Riku, we were twins' Sora replies 'He was older right?' Kakashi asks 'Yes, but only by 10 minutes' Sora replies They finish their drink then Sora pays after that they leave while everyone watches Sora.

'You guys are hiding your presence, right?' Sora asks looking at the 4 they stop looking at each other than at Sora who turns around facing them 'You will lead them to me' Sora says with a sigh placing her palm on her forhead 'Why are you hiding from them anyway?' Sasuke asks 'I don't like b-days, especially not mine' Sora replies as she turns around and starts walking again 'Why?' Obito asks following her along with the others 'Too crowded' Sora replies they walk out of the village through the forest after some time Sora suddenly vanishes in front of them 'What?' all for say looking around 'I can't sense her' Kakashi comments 'Neither can I' Obito replies 'Hey' a voice calls out they look up to see Deidara's clay dragon comming down it lands in front of them and he along with the others jump off 'Where is Sora?' Yumi asks looking around 'She disappeared not to long ago' Itachi comments 'Damn it, she knew we were near' Yumi says 'It appears she ditched you guys to escape us' Yuka comments 'I don't blame her' Obito replies 'She doesn't like b-days yet you still want to give her one' Sasuke comments 'What's the use of giving a b-day party if she doesn't like it?' Itachi asks 'I guess you're right' Rika replies.

'Doesn't mean it's not fun chasing her' Yumi comments then runs off 'I wonder were she could be' Deidara says 'Somewere quiet and out of view' Yuka replies 'Say were did Naruto go?' Sakura asks looking around 'Maybe he went after Yumi' Rika replies 'Well there is no use standing here, let's go back' Kakashi comments 'Naruto will find his way back if not Sora will find him' they all agree and return to the village, Sora's walking through the forest a while from where she left the 4 men the other way Yumi ran off to when she's suddenly tackled down 'Son of a ..' Sora yells just before she hits the ground face down she turns around on her back after hearing a giggle 'Dobe!' Sora yells 'I found you' Naruto says smiling 'Are the others with you?' she asks 'No, left without them noticing' Naruto replies getting up 'Good, I hope they went back' Sora replies getting up herself 'So what ya going to do?' Naruto asks 'Hm.. I heared there was something interesting to do in the land of earth' Sora replies after thinking for a while 'Can I come?' Naruto asks 'Yeah why not' Sora replies and starts walking again followed by Naruto.


	17. Chapter 16

**Before The Tournament Starts**

They walk for a while in silence untill Naruto spoke 'Say Sora do you like anyone?' he asks smiling 'I like alot of people' Sora replies 'I mean do you love someone, Sakura loves Sasuke alot' Naruto replies 'Hm.. I guess I love Sasuke' Sora replies 'You love Sasuke too? do you think it was love at first sight' Naruto asks 'I guess, he does appear in my dreams ever since I met you guys and I never dream about guys except my brother' Sora replies 'I see, I wonder how Sakura will react' Naruto replies 'I think jealous, but the quiestion is, who does Sasuke love?' Sora replies 'I wonder if he loves someone' Naruto replies 'You could ask when we get back' Sora replies 'Yeah, good idea I will' Naruto replies happy 'Just don't tell anyone I love him' Sora says smiles 'Sure' Naruto replies along with a nod.

After some hours it has gotten dark and they walk into a large village it has three arena in the middle and there are alot of people alot look like their ready to fight ' wonder what's going on' Naruto comments looking around at the people 'Sora? where are you?' Naruto asks looking around him then he spots her she's standing in front of a wall with all kids of posters 'What are you looking at?' Naruto asks as he stands next of her 'It's a tournament' Sora says 'I see, the sign ups are until today' Naruto says as he looks at the poster 'It says the prize is fifty thousand Ryō and some kind of egg' Sora says 'I wonder what kind of egg it is' Naruto replies 'They say it's some kind of ancient animal' a voice next of them says the two looks next of them to see a middle aged man next of them he's wearing karate clothes all white the sleeves have been torn off, a black belt, red fingerless gloves and no shoes he's muscular guy (like goku not master Roshi when he goes super from DBZ) his jacket is a little open showing his chest, 'An ancient animal?' Naruto asks 'Yes, are you two entering?' the man asks 'Yeah, could be fun' Sora replies 'I wanna enter too' Naruto says 'There are some rules you should know' the man says as he looks at the two.

'Like what?' Sora asks 'Well first off all you have to be 20 or older' the man says 'Awe man' Naruto says disappointed 'Guess your three years to young Naruto' Sora laughs 'But aren't you 18 yourself?' the man asks 'Actually I'm 20 and I'll turn 21 this week' Sora replies 'You don't say' the man replies 'It's true, look' Sora says she takes out something out of her jacket it's a passport the man takes it and looks at it 'I see, it's a good thing you have it with you or they would not have allowed you to enter' the man says handing back Sora's passport 'I never leave without it or money' Sora replies with a smile 'I see, I'm sorry, but I actually thought you were a boy' the man says laughing while rubbing the back of his head 'It's ok many would think that' Sora replies 'So what are the other rules?' Sora asks 'Let's see, there is an entrance fee of 500 Ryō and it's a hand to hand fight weapons and jutsu's are forbidden anyone who uses either of the two will be disqualified' the man answers 'I see, good thing I'm a good fighter' Sora replies 'I think you should hurry and sigh up before it's to late' the man says 'Yeah, though I have no Idea were I have to go' Sora replies 'I'll show you' the man says Sora nods and they walk to were you need to sign up they asked Sora's passport to confirm she's actually 20 after that they sign her in and giver her a pass that confirms she's a candidate it didn't take long after their done they leave.

'The tournament is a week' the man says as they walk to a hotel 'Why is that?' Naruto asks 'Well they will explain tomorrow, but I'll tell you how their going to do it' the man says as they walk in they take a seat at a table in the back 'The fist day is an openings ceremony they will explain the rules again and how the tournament works then the candidates can get ready for the next day, the 2nd and 3th day's will be preliminary rounds untill their are only 8 left the 4th day are the quarterfinals the 5th day semi-finals and the 6th day are the finals and the endings ceremony then the last day a festival is helt for the end of the tournament' the man explains 'Why are he quarterfinals, semi-finals and the finals on different days?' Naruto asks 'That way the winners can rest so that it will be a fair fight' the man replies 'Are you some kind of fighter?' Naruto asks 'I'm just a traveler, but I do fight for money in tournaments like this one' the man replies.

'You're Mako, aren't you?' Sora asks 'Eh?' the man replies out of shock 'Don't worry, I won't attack you or anything' Sora replies 'Hu? why would you attack him?' Naruto asks 'Well he does have a bounty on his head' Sora whispers so that only the two at her table can hear 'He's a cri.. mm.. hm..' Naruto yells, but Sora covers his mouth with her hand before he could finish his sentence people around look at them for a moment then back to each other 'Yes, but there is no need to yell' Sora replies removing her hand 'I'm sorry' Naruto replies 'Youre not after the money?' Mako asks 'No' Sora replies 'How did you even know?' he asks 'Well we have met once about 10 years ago' Sora replies '10 years ago?' Mako replies thinking 'You were that girl?' he then asks pointing a finger at her 'Yep, that was me' Sora replies with a smile 'What does that have to do with knowing who he is?' Naruto asks 'Well first of all I can recognize anyone's chakra signature second I fought him because he attacked me for my money back then he still was a you know what, and today I saw his chakra signature and it's the same as back then' Sora replies 'So chakra gives away anyone to you?' Mako asks.

'Well kinda, I need to have seen it once before to know who it actually is, though people of the same clan have the same chakra pattern' Sora explains 'So that's how you found out Tobi was actually Obito Uchiha?' Naruto asks 'Yes and no' Sora replies 'Hu?' Naruto replies 'I found out he was an Uchiha that way, but I found out he's Obito through Kakashi without him knowing' Sora replies She talks about how Kakahi told her about his team when he was younger her ability to visit the past, but also that changing the past is a bad idea giving the same example she gave Obito as they talked they got some food after that Sora and Naruto got a room weirdly enough it's next of Mako's room they said good night, see you tomorrow and went to bed.

The night turned into day and they got out of bed they met downstairs eating breakfast together then went to the arena though Naruto got into the stands close to the arena, a man stands on a stage in front of all the contestants as he talks about the rules and how it will go the pairs were made yesterday randomly and shown on a screen after some hours the man was done talking and the openings ceremony ended Sora and Mako walks out of the arena where Naruto is waiting for them 'I'm glad we don't have to fight tomorrow' Mako says 'According to the schedule we won't have to fight each other in the preliminary rounds' Sora replies 'I'm glad, but I hope we won't have to fight untill the finals' Mako replies 'Yeah me too' Sora replies 'I'm happy for you both' Naruto says with a smile 'Hey kid' a male voice sounds they turn around to see a big man standing behind them he's a head taller than Mako and looks more like a bear then a man size that is not hair, 'You mean me?' Sora asks 'Yeah you, I don't know how you got in kid, but don't think I'll go easy on you tomorrow, just be cause youre a little boy' the man says then walks away 'Didn't I tell you?, even he thinks I'm a boy and probebly 18' Sora says smiling at Mako 'Yes you were right' Mako replies smiling.

'So should we train or something?' Sora asks 'A warm up is never wrong' Mako replies the three walks out of the village into the woods there Mako does physical training hitting and kicking the air while Sora does mental training she's squatting on a rock in the river on one foot the other is crossed over it (a combination of squatting and crossed legs I don't know how to describe it I guess you could say it looks like she's sitting on a chair with one leg crossed) 'What is she doing?' Mako asks after a while looking at Sora 'mental training' Naruto replies 'How does that work?' Mako asks 'I'm not sure, but Sora can hear anything comming even though her eyes are closed and block out any noise' Naruto replies 'So she could dodge a rock if it were thrown at her?' Mako asks 'Yes, look' Naruto says he takes a small rock from the ground and throws it as hard as he can to Sora, it flies straight at her face before it's to close it splits into two and passes her 'Wow' Mako says as Sora's arm is stretched to the side and she's still in the same positino 'Cool right?' Naruto asks smiling at Mako 'Yeah, I wonder if anyone can win from her' Mako says 'I'm not sure, it's a hand to hand fight and Sora is really strong even without using her powers also most of the men are very cocky since she looks 18' Naruto replies 'Overconfidence is a bad thing' Sora says.

'It is?' Mako asks 'Yes people who are overconfidence think no one is better and mostly stop training or trying untill it's to late' Sora replies opening her eyes 'Do you think I'm overconfident?' Mako asks 'No, you're still training and questioning if I can be beaten' Sora says as she stands up though still with only one foot on the rock 'I'm starting to wonder if I should have entered' Mako comments 'Doubting yourself is bad too' Sora comments 'Why is that?' Mako asks 'It will keep you from trying things and only lead to failure and disappointments, no matter the outcome remember to give everything you have and learn from everything' Sora explains 'You're still young yet so wise' Mako comments 'Sora lost her parents at a young age then her brother, but even after she created a village were people no matter what their past is can live in peace and she keeps on smiling' Naruto comments 'Really?' Mako asks looking at Naruto 'Yes, there are alot of children that she teaches all kinds of things, like never to give up no matter what' Naruto says with a big smile.

Mako looks back at Sora to see her standing with one hand on the rock her other arm behind her back and her legs crossed while her back is to the two guys her jacket is closed so it's not hanging in the water or anything, Mako takes a rock from the ground and and throws it to Sora hard is flies fast at her she spins around removing her arm from her back and stretching it over the water as the rock flies close behind her back, but not hitting her now she's facing the guys though her eyes are closed 'Guess I've got more training to do' Mako comments Sora smirks and Mako starts training again, Sora does more mental training while Mako asked Naruto to help him train he agrees and figths him with out jutsu the only jutsu Naruto uses are his clones after some hours of training they return to the hotel to get something to eat then relex after that they sit at a table with something to drink talking about Sora's village and the leaf village Naruto also talks about his friends and how the akatsuki are now living in Sora's village.


	18. Chapter 17

**The Tournament**

The day of the tournament has come everyone is in the arena or in the stands these fights have a time limit because there are alot of contestants and they need to have 8 left in two days fights begin Sora isn't up yet, but Mako is he's doing good though he got hit a couple times 'Damn it, I wanted to be in there' a voice says next of Naruto he looks over to see a familiar face 'Yumi?' Naruto asks surprised 'Naruto? what are you doing here?' Yumi asks surprised after turing around seeing Naruto 'Um.. Sora's a contestant' Naruto says pointing to were she's standing which is at the side lines against a wall 'Oi Sora!' Yumi yells Sora looks over to the yelling to see Yumi next of Naruto sweat drops appear at the back of her head, but disappear soon and she walks over to them 'Yumi what are you doing here?' Sora asks looking up at Yumi 'I wanted to enter, but I got lost I just got here today and they told me I'm to late' Yumi replies 'I see, that's to bad, Naruto wanted to enter too, but you have to be 20 or older' Sora replies 'So were both disappointed?' Yumi asks 'Yeah, I have to wait 3 years before I can enter if they hold another one like this' Naruto replies.

'Would Sora and Reckless please enter the battle field?' a man calls out 'Sora you're up' Naruto says 'Guess I'll be going then' Sora replies she walks over to the battle field along the way she walks passed Mako as they pass they give each other a high-five as he won his fight 'So you didn't chicken out eh?' the man called Reckless mocks 'please be gentle' Sora says sounding and acting like a kid 'Eh?' Reckless replies surprised 'Um.. a.. are you two ready?' the referee 'Anytime' Reckless replies tough 'I am' Sora says happy like a kid 'Alright then.. fight' the referee yells 'I won't hold back' Reckless yells then punches at Sora tough in stead of her he hits the ground and Sora stands next of him looking at him cutely 'Stop that' Reckless yells then puches again this time Sora jumped up and is now standing on his arm smiling at him 'Get off' he yells pulling his arm away then swings his fist at her she just walks around dodging every swing 'Stand still' he yells 'Wow that girl is fast' someone yells 'He can't even scratch her' another yells after a swing from Reckless Sora stands next of him (his right her left) she lifts up her right leg then spins around once to the left kicking Reckless in the stomach sendnig him flying untill he hits the wall losing consciousness after making contact everything went silent.

'S.. Sora wins' the reveree yells then everyone starts cheering Sora laughs and waves then walks away with a smile passing the other contestants who step aside to let her pass as they are shocked a girl her size and age after all they still think she's 18 could do something like that 'Amazing' Mako says 'That's what happens when youre overconfident' Sora replies, the rest of the day and the next people fight winner and losers Sora wins everytime teasing her appointments while fighting to make it fun to watch after all if she's all serious it's over the moment it starts and there is no show the quarterfinals were more interesting for Sora the guy she fought was actually fast more than strong, but she won through strength as she hit the ground making him trip than threw him into the stands knocking him out the semi-finals her appointment was all strength no speed or brain and he was much taller than her so she crawled under him to get behind him and stayed behind him everytime he turned she turned teasig him after some time she made him run then knocked him out first kicking him under his chin then the same way she knocked Reckless out.

Unfortunately Mako lost his semi-final, his appointment was build the same as him though he was stronger and faster then Mako he also used his head literally and figuratively speaking he gave Mako a headbutt then kicked him against the wall knocking him out today are the finals a timeless fight everyone had time to rest as Sora and her appointment who calls himself A-kun stand on the battle feeld facing each other everyone who has been watching are watching again as well as the contestants who lost Mako's standing with Naruto and Yumi 'Good luck Sora, Let's make it a good fight' A-kun says 'Yeah you too, may the best one win' Sora replies with a smile they bow to each other then stand in a battle position well A-kun does Sora just stands her arms at her side 'Ready...' the man looks at both side who gives him a nod 'Fight' he finaly says A-kun runs at Sora and swings his fist at her Sora blocks it with her arm then turns backwards on one knee kicking him, but he blocks the two move fast swinging their fist and knees at each other they dodge them and other collide some of them hit both A-kunn and Sora.

Sparks fly around not from a jutsu, but from the tension when they collide couple times they both miss each other hitting the ground or a wall cracking it after like half an houre of fighting they stand across each other exhausted and both with torn clothes A-kun is shirtless and his pants are on one side a little torn the other side has been shortened Sora's skirt and leging are torn her jacket got ripped so she threw it off her tank top is torn at the top and bottom, but still helt together in the middle it shows she's wearing bandage under it, the crowd had been and still is going wild seeing the two fight, now they see Sora really figth 'Youre good' A-kun comments as he wipes blood from his mouth 'Youre not half bad youself' Sora replies spiting out some blood they stand straight then run at each other both swing their fist at each other hiting each other cheek then sending each other flying landing were they just started they both lie on the ground and everyone is quiet wondering who will get up if either of them will get up 'Sora get up!' Yumi yells 'You can do it, Sora' Naruto yells others then start yellsing as well either for Sora or A-kun they both slowly get up Sora's on her knees and A-kun half on his feet they both look at each other with a smile on their faces Sora crawls up and A-kun falls on the ground.

The referee looks over at A-kun hen at Sora 'T.. the match is over... Sora is the winner! our champion of this year's tournament has been decided' the referee first stutters then yells holding his hand up straight pointing at Sora then the crowd goes wild Naruto, Yumi and Mako sheer excited and happy Sora walks over to A-kun and helps him up then sits next of him 'You are as strong as they say' A-kun says 'With they you mean Orochimaru right?' Sora asks 'heh, so you know?' A-kun asks with a laugh 'It's not like we haven't met before Akio' Sora replies 'Your ability to recognize chakra even when it isn't used, your amazing' Akio replies 'Are you going back to him?' Sora asks 'I have no choice' Akio replies 'Ofcourse you do' Sora replies 'Where do I go?' Akio asks 'Come with me to my village' Sora says smiling at him he looks at her surprised 'Are you sure?' Akio asks 'Yeah, you're a bright boy just as you're name' Sora replies giving him a thumbs up 'Youre willing to take anyone in right?' Aiko asks with a smile 'Anyone who truly wants to live in a peaceful village' Aiko replies 'But I'm one of Orochimaru's men' Akio replies 'If you go with me you won't be any longer, but know this I know everything that goes around the village both in and out if you turn against the village I will know and give you no chance to make a move' Sora replies first normal then serious 'I understand'.


	19. Chapter 18

**After The Tournament**

After the short talk Naruto, Yumi and Mako runs over to her and help her up Sora help Akio up and she's handed the prizes and everything else that's done at the end of a tournament is done Neither Sora nor Aiko had any other clothes with them and the clothes in this village just insn't their tast so they kept their damaged close on the festival was fun everyone was still there having a good time Reckless Sora's first opponent came to her andapologized for underestimating her as well as asked her somethings during the finals he found out Sora's a girl the day of the festival he found out she isn't 18, but had turned 21 this week he also learned somethings like don't give up, don't underestimate anyone, don't stop training stuff like that People of the village as well as children who watched the fight came to her asking for her autograph and how she got so strong 'I train to protect those I care for, they are my reason to grow stronger' was Sora's reply.

Today their walking back to the village and Yumi are carrying the two bags of money on their back (it's in some kind of back pack) while Sora's carrying the egg in her arms which is black with red flame patterns it's also the size of a baby, the three are walking with Akio and Mako he was going to travle around again, but Sora asked him if he wanted to come with her and live in the village he said it wouldn't be a good idea since he's a criminal only for her to reply that most men in the village are criminals so he agreed, 'Are we there yet?' Yumi asks 'I'm sure it isn't far anymore' Naruto replies 'Couple more hours' Sora comments 'Awe, my feet are killing me and I'm tired' Yumi wines then drops herself on the ground the others turn around looking at her as she sits on her knees 'I'll carry you if you stop complaining' Sora says with a sigh 'Okay' Yumi replies she jumps up then walks to Sora who turns around and Yumi get on her back Yumi's arms are around sora's neck and her legs around her waist then they continue walking somewere along the way they saw two kids a boy and a girl crying next of two adults corpses probebly their parents Sora used her ability to see if any familiar chakra left behind on either of the four (I give her new abilities as I write the story) though there was no chakra except of the adults and a little of the kids, Sora asked Mako and Akio to carry their parents so that they can bury them at the village they didn't mind and did so.

The girl has light orange hair and said her name is Usagi and her age is 8 the boy also has orange hair though little darker he said his name is Ichigo and he's 9 as they walked Ichigo said thet were on their way to the lost village because they were running from people 'There I can see it' Naruto says pointing up ahead after some hours the sun is going down making the blue sky orange and red, Yumi has fallen asleep Naruto then runs ahead 'That girl is a heavy sleeper' Akio comments after looking over at Sora and Yumi 'Yes, it can be such a pain in the neck' Sora replies with a smile she's holding one arm under Yumi to keep her from falling off Naruto's at the gate waving Sora and the others walks a bit faster to Naruto and stop in front of him they greet the man at the entrance 'Where are we going first?' Naruto asks 'The graveyard' Sora replies looking over at the two kids then back at Naruto he nods and Sora leads the way in a moment their next of the two graves there is a little shed against the wall the two men lay the adults on the ground get shovels and dig two holes after some time the kids parents are buried 'At least were at the village together' Ichigo says with a sad smile looking at the graves while his sister is crying against him.


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm.. No, Were Back**

'Come it's late' Sora says after some time 'B..but' Usagi snifs 'It's alright we can always come back' Sora says with a smile Usagi smiles back drying her tears they turn and walk back into the village Usagi looks back and waves a little at the graves then she turns back looking forward while holding her brothers hand 'Where do we stay?' Mako asks 'For now at my place well see tomorrow if there's a building empty' Sora replies after walkiing for a while they stop in front of Sora's place 'This is not a house' Mako comments 'It's a mantion' Akio says 'It's were I live' Sora replies 'It's big' Usagi says 'It has to be, personal guests stay here and people who want to live in the village start here unless we have a place for them to move in right away' Sora replies 'That makes sense' Mako replies Naruto opens the door and they walk in and to another door, but instead of Naruto opening it Sora kicks against the door it flies open followed by a loud band making everyone inside stop with what their doing and look at them Usagi quickly hides behind Ichigo 'He did it!' Sora yells pointing at Naruto 'What? No, it was you' Naruto replies and Sora starts laughing everyone inside blinks at her 'Dobe, she's joking' Sasuke comments 'I.. I knew that' Naruto comments he then walks into the room taking a seat on the coush next of Sakura, Sora looks at her side to see Yumi still asleep she sighs then removes Yumi's arms from her neck causing her to fall to the ground.

'Auw... that hurts ya know' Yumi whines Sora just chuckles and walks into the room motioning for the other to follow the two men sit on a couch with the kids between them the akatsuki members look at the four questioning while the other know why their here, 'Oh right, you guys don't know, their going to live in the village' Sora says noticing the looks the four are getting 'Why?' Deidara asks 'Why not?' Sora replies 'So it just goes like that?' Kakuzu asks 'Children are always welcome and these two well I kinda showed them what I can do' Sora replies 'What does that mean?' Hidan asks 'Forget that, Sora what ar you holding?' Rika asks pointing at the egg 'It's an egg' Sora replies first looking at the egg then at Rika sweat drops appear on everyones head since it's obvious the item is an egg 'Why are you holding an egg?' Yuka asks 'It was a prize' Sora replies with a smile getting questioning looks from everyone exept the 4 that were with her Sora takes a seat between Sasuke and Kakashi and tells them what she has been doing the past week meaning she talks about the tourniment.

'What kind of animal do you thinks in there?' Rika asks 'Nothing normal that's for sure' Sora replies 'How do you know that?' Mako asks 'Her ability, she can feel it's shape' Yuka replies 'How?' Akio asks 'There's liquid in there right?' Yuka asks 'Yep' Sora replies 'That means she uses her control over water to see it's shape' Yuka replies 'What's the shape?' Hidan asks 'pointed ears and, wings, it's still growing' Sora replies 'Sounds like something freaky' Deidara comments 'Like someone with mouths in the hand' Yumi replies 'What was that?' Deidara asks glaring at Yumi 'No fighting' Sora yells 'I need a bath, Yuka will you take care of them?' Sora says as she stands up 'Sure' Yuka replies then Sora leaves and takes her bath along with the egg 'I'm not letting go of you' Sora says as she holding the egg while she's in the bathtub after she's done she dries the egg and herself then get's dressed though all she puts on are some dark blue shorts and a loose black tanktop nothing under it, she takes the egg and goes down to the living room and takes place on the couch.

Everyone is there well Rika is the big bath with Usagi and Ichigo (it's like a pool, Sora created a stone that can store chakra and it's used for everything in the village like water, gas, electricity the basic things a house needs) Yuka showed Mako and Akio the room they can use and everyone has a bathroom so they took a bath she also got both men new clothes, Yumi's making dinner with Hidan and Yuka who came to help and yes Yumi knows how to cook since Sora taught her, Sasori the puppet he fixed for Sora though Deidara did something that made the leg let go so now he's reattaching it Konan and Nagato are at their house since they now live there with the kids, Yashiro & Reisi are talking about something, Kakuzu is reading something, Zetsu and Len are talking about the garden, Yahiko, Kisame, Deidara are listening to Naruto who's standin in front of them as he talks about Sora's fight with details gesturing as he talks after all Sora kept is short, Itachi, Obito, Kakashi and Sasuke are also listening though looking at Sora while Sakura's bothering Sasuke by being flirty,Sora she has her legs pulled up to her with the egg on her lap her arms around it and her head resting on it and her eyes are closed.

"She looks so peaceful and innocent, looking at her like this would make anyone doubt Naruto's story" is what the four who are looking at Sora think 'Is she asleep?' Mako asks as he and Akio walk in 'She looks asleep' Akio replies as they both walk over to her Naruto stops talking and walks over to her he pokes her against the side of her head with her finger and she falls to the side Yahiko's sitting next of her so she falls with her head against his side his arm is resting on the couch 'Sora's asleep' Naruto giggles 'I had been a long week for her' Akio comments 'Yes, and on the way back she did carry Yumi for hours' Mako adds 'Soft' Sora mumbles and snuggles against Yahiko pulling her legs more on the couch while holding the egg close to her "I should have been sitting there" Itachi, Obito, Kakashi and Sasuke think Sakura notice the jealousy in Sasuke's eyes and somehow Naruto noticed it in all four and giggles catching their attention 'What is wrong with you dobe?' Sasuke asks 'You four are jealousy' Naruto replies pointing at the four who oddly enough are next of each other on the same couch they look at each other than at Naruto 'What are you talking about Naruto?' Kakashi asks 'You aren't making any sense' Obito says 'Explain' Itachi simply adds 'You guys like Sora, could it be love?' Naruto replies giggling with a hand in front of his mouth all four look at Naruto surprised and with a light shade of pink on their face.


End file.
